dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
May J.
Perfil thumb|250px|May J. *'Nombre: '''May J. *'Nombre ingles: Hashimoto Jamileh Mai *'Nombre real: '橋本芽生 ' *'Nombre real (romaji): Hashimoto Mei *'Profesión: '''Cantante y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Kanagawa, Japón *'Grupo Sanguíneo: O *'Agencia: ' Sony Music Japan '''Biografia Nació el 20 de junio de 1988 en Yokohama, Japón. La "J" proviene de la común persa (nombre de niña) "Jamileh" que significa bella. Su madre es iraní, se negó a reconocer sus raíces persas debido a la negatividad percibida hacia los iraníes en Japón y May J. creció sin poder hablar su idioma natal persa. Creyó que era norteamericana y en una ocasión, descubrió la verdad sobre su ascendencia escuchando por casualidad una conversación entre su madre y su abuela. Durante sus años en la secundaria, comenzó a escuchar canciones de cantantes iraníes como "Googoosh, Afshin ''" y más tarde dijo que se preparara para debutar en Irán. Inicios A la edad de 14 años, tuvo éxito en una audición de Sony Music Japan y firmó contrato. A la espera de hacer su debut en un sello importante, May J. era una bailarina de Aron Carter en sus conciertos. Es fan de Cristina Aguilera, y Whitney Houston, también admira a cantantes canadienses de rock como Avril Lavigne, sueña con ganar en un concurso un MTV como Avril. También comenzó a escuchar R&B, mientras estudiaba en la escuela americana en Japón, graduándose en el 2007, tras un periodo para equilibrar sus estudios y su carrera como cantante. Debut Fue el 12 de julio del 2006 en virtud de los discos Neosite, la división de hip-hop de Sony Ki / Oon Records, las canciones de su debut con su mini álbum "All My Girls", fue anunciado y etiquetado como Jennifer Lopez/Beyoncé/Rihanna con un estilo de música que no se oye muy seguido en Japón. Para celebrar el 10° aniversario de discos Neosite, el sencillo "I Say Yeah!", fue publicado el 4 de octubre del 2006, como una colaboración de los 5 artistas firmados. El único marcado es el de May J., por ser su primera aparición en el Oricon Top 10. May J. realizó la apertura de R&B en el concierto de Cassie junto a Roma Tanaka en Shibuya O-EAST el 28 de noviembre. Discografía 'Álbums''' Álbums Repackage Mini Álbum Singles DVD Tours *May J. 10th Anniversary Tour 2016 Colaboraciones *'Wonder' - Ｗｏｎｄｅｒ　(ｆｅａｔ．Ｍａｙ　Ｊ．) *'Kansha' - KANSHA (Ft. WISE, May J.) *'Komugi' - コムギLOVE (Ft. Wakadanna & May J.) *Seung Ri - I KNOW version With May J. Temas para Películas *Let it Go version - Frozen (2013) Curiosidades *'Genero:' J-Urban, R&B y Pop. *tiene raíces de Japón, Irán, Turquía, Rusia, España y Reino Unido. *Su segundo nombre, Jamileh, procede del Persa y significa “Preciosidad”. *Tomó clases de piano, danza, clases de canto y de ópera, y mientras estudiaba secundaria en la “American School In Japan”. *Ha realizado una amplia gama de actividades, desde escribir canciones hasta desfilar como modelo en importantes marcas de ropa. *Tiene un programa propio llamado J-Melo, donde ella es la presentadora. *Es una invitada muy habitual en el programa de karaoke "Kanjani no Shiwake", por tener muchas batallas ganadas consecutivas. *A logrado el mayor record en todo Japón de batallas ganadas consecutivas de Karaoke en el programa "Kanjani no Shiwake". *Desde 2008, May J. ha sido la principal anfitriona del programa musical japonés “J-MELO” del canal NHK, narrado únicamente en inglés, este programa es retransmitido en más de 180 países y regiones de todo el mundo. *En 2009, lanzó su segundo álbum “Family”, estrenando así nuevo sello discográfico en Rhythm Zone, perteneciente al gran sello japonés Avex Trax, este álbum alcanzó el puesto #4 en el raking semanal del chart de Oricon y se mantuvo en el top 10 durante dos semanas. *En este álbum, revivió el tema “Garden”, canción original de Sugar Soul feat. Kanji, un éxito de los años 90. Con esta canción, May J. consiguió más de 1.500.000 de descargas y se mantuvo en el ranking de descargas durante semanas. “Family” también alcanzó el #1 en el ranking de iTunes durante semanas. *En febrero de 2010, May J. lanzó su tercer álbum titulado “for you”, que alcanzó el puesto #9 del raking de Oricon. *Poco después del lanzamiento de este álbum, se embarcó en su primera gira nacional. *Cantó "Let I Go" en la versión japonesa para la película Frozen en 2013. *Es famosa por hacer buenos covers. *Es amiga de Seung Ri, de BIGBANG. *Entre sus actuaciones fuera de Japón, ha actuado en la “Shanghai Expo” de China y ha estado de gira por Taiwán. *En junio de 2013 se lanzó su primer cover album “Summer Ballad Covers” recopilando los temas veraniegos favoritos de May J. reconvertidos en sus propias versiones, dándole una nueva perspectiva a cada canción con su toque personal. *Este álbum alcanzó el #4 del ranking semanal de Oricon en la primera semana de lanzamiento alcanzado casi las 50,000 copias vendidas, logrando cerca de 300,000 copias vendidas actualmente, conviertiéndolo en el más exitoso y más vendido de May J. hasta la fecha y en el 28º álbum más vendido del año 2013. *La grabación del nuevo álbum de covers 「Sweet Song Covers」, esta previsto previsto para el 16 de marzo *Una de las canciones que se grabaron fue「初恋」 (Hatsukoi), original del cantante Kozo Murashita. *Para este album May dijo: "Aunque ya me encontré con Oshio-san en la última entrega del “Jônetsu tairiku”, ¡es la primera vez que hacemos una colaboración juntos!. A mi padre también le encantan las actuaciones de Kotaro de tiempo atrás, ha sido realmente como un sueño poder participar con él en mi trabajo. Estaba muy nerviosa durante la grabación, me pongo tan nerviosa en el estudio como cuando canto en un live. La grabamos a la primera sin ningún tipo de ensayo antes, ha sido una sincronización absoluta entre los dos. La ejecución de Oshio es muy agradable, me sentí muy cómoda interpretando cada letra, cantando con esa firmeza." '' *Como parte del lanzamiento de su primer libro autobiográfico del mismo nombre, en los dias 18-31 de marzo se puedo visitar la exposición fotográfica de May J. titulada「私のものじゃない、私の歌」 (Cantar no es lo mío) Esta exposición formo parte de la celebración de su 10º aniversario de carrera. *Tras el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco Sweet Song Covers May J comento en una entrevista ''¡Esta es la primera vez que publico un álbum analógico! *En el tipo analógico se han separado las canciones en varias partes. Las características de la grabación son distintas físicamente, dado que tiene una banda de alta frecuencia se va escuchando desde el exterior hacia el interior del disco. Poner un alto número de canciones dentro de ese rango también es importante, ya que dada a esa cantidad de información es posible, en la parte interior eso disminuye, llevamos a cabo una re-selección de las canciones para hacerlas baladas más estrechas. Además cuentan con dos lados, una vez que acaba la primera parte, se le da la vuelta al disco, el lado cambia aproximadamente cada cuatro canciones. Así que la selección de canciones esta vez se podía realizar con 4 canciones como máximo en cada lado según su duración, ¡así que no quiero que se pierdan este nuevo estilo! Premios Enlaces *May J. OFICIAL *TWITTER OFICIAL *FACEBOOK OFICIAL *Blog Oficial *INSTAGRAM OFICIAL *YOUTUBE AVEX *May J Spanish Family Galería May J 01.png May J 02.jpg May J 03.jpg May J 04.png May J 05.png May J 06.jpg May J 07.jpg May J 08.png Videogtafia Archivo:AILI thanx to May J. Shiny! Shiny!-0|Shiny! Shiny! Archivo:May J Dear-0|Dear ... Archivo:May J.×MAY'S Sing for you-0|Sing fot you Archivo:May J. もし君と... with キマグレン（フルサイズ）|もし君と Archivo:May J. Be mine 〜君が好きだよ〜|Be min Archivo:May J. Garden feat. DJ KAORI, Diggy-MO', クレンチ＆ブリスタ|Garden Archivo:May J. 2012.1.4 配信 『OUR FUTURE』|Our Future]] Archivo:May J. × Zeebra × 難波章浩 ONE MORE KISS|One more kiss Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActriz